1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus for dispensing liquid, and a method of dispensing a viscous liquid by using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A dispenser supplies a liquid solution such as water, oil, or resin of a predetermined amount and is used in diverse fields, for example, in a semiconductor process or in the medical field.
In particular, a dispenser is frequently used in an underfill process of a semiconductor process, that is, to fill a package of a semiconductor device with a resin. In a process of manufacturing a light emitting diode (LED) device, a dispenser is used in a process of coating a LED chip with a phosphorescent solution which is a mixture of a phosphorescent material and a resin.
In dispensers as described above, a pump receiving a viscous liquid and dispensing a fixed amount of the viscous liquid at an exact position is used as a core device.
Currently, dispensing pumps that use various driving methods are developed. For example, Korean Patent Nos. 10-1041067 (published on Jun. 13, 2011), 10-1100828 (published on Jan. 2, 2012), and 10-1301107 (published on Aug. 27, 2013) discloses related technologies.